


Large Hawaiian Extra Cheese

by YshushY



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, No ven dats gay, Pizza boy, gang boss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YshushY/pseuds/YshushY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ventus is a pizza boy and Vanitas is a gang boss with far to much time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Large Hawaiian Extra Cheese

Ventus was a pizza delivery boy. Ventus had a ratty old car that screamed when you parked it. Ventus was a shy college kid. Ventus had a _really_ nice ass. That’s what I’d observed about him the first time we met. I forgot my wallet and sent one of my “buddies” to go get it. We were sitting in my foyer alone for a good solid 40 years. The kid looked about ready to explode. He was so fucking awkward it was great. I took careful note of his rainbow anklet, his shorter than the knee shorts…the way he blushed when he caught me checking him out…next time I order pizza I won’t have my gang around. I wanted to motorboat his ass so bad it was ridiculous. I was kinda happy my pants were so tight because goddamn my tree was _growing._ When he left I jacked off like crazy. Thank _god_ for name-tags man. I may or may not have recorded his licence plate…maybe a couple images from my security system…a link to a joke-yet-still-incredible-hot Grindr page that his friends made for him…I'm going to be completely honest, I wanted this guy so bad it was more than a _little_ creepy.

One week later, I started paying regular visits to the pizza place where he worked. I knew when he was on delivery, when he was working the counter or the phones; I knew when he had clean-up duty after work. I planned my visits so he wouldn’t realize that I was a creepy stalker. I learned that he went to school in Twilight Town, his family had moved there from Traverse Town, and he had a summer home on Destiny Island. _He_ learned that I was the gang leader for the “unversed” which was weirdly okay with him—maybe he was into that sort of thing. I began coming onto him a little more strongly as time progressed. Mind you, a month or so later I was still beating it to his contact photo, but I swear I could _sense_ us getting a little more…“familiar” with each other.

It took me a month and a half before I let myself touch him. One day after work I “ran into him” in a bar. We talked a while and apparently his brother left home and his sister got all pissed off because Ventus wanted to go after him, and it was all a big mess, and he “didn’t know why” he was “telling me all this” and he “really didn’t want to go home tonight”. It’s not like he cried or anything—mind you that probably would’ve made me happier than anything—I ended up driving him to my house in the end.

While we were in the car I could feel him eying me from the passenger seat. I didn’t look at him the entire ride. Mostly out of fear that I would pull the car over and shove my tongue down his throat. When we finally got to my place I broke out my good alcohol and we “chatted” for a while. The conversation, as most drunken conversations do, turned into a _vibrant_ discussion about penises and how often we’ve used ours. Ventus was a grade A virgin if I’d ever met one. Naturally, I made a point of describing, in _vivid detail_ several sexual encounters that I’ve had.

“I remember one time; he was so drunk that I don’t know he even realized that he was riding me”. Ventus was beginning to get a little more comfortable at this point, and I was beginning to move closer to him on the couch. Our legs were touching now and I had started to up my game a bit.   
“There was one time though—I swear to god it was the best fuck of my life”. I noticed him biting his lip as he listened. “We went two rounds, I remember he kept screaming ‘Harder! Harder!’ every time I hit his prostate. I had him drooling on the steering wheel, and I swear his dick was so hard it could knock a guy out. We went a solid 45 minutes, trying every good pose in the gay karma sutra before we jizzed so hard we passed out. I’d been holding him back ‘til I came so we’d go at the same time. He got his revenge when I woke up with him riding my dick all over again”.

            As I told my stories it got harder and harder to hide his stiffy. I kinda wanted him to come onto me, but it was getting really difficult for me to hold myself back—Jesus this was fun. He was slowly rubbing his leg against mine. I could see him licking his lips whenever I broke eye contact. I decided to do the real cliché thing here and drape my arm around the back of the couch as we talked—something about having a vibrator on my dick. I think we’d both stopped listening to each other at some point. Eventually, between the alcohol and the sexual tension, it became too much for me and I started kissing him as passionately as I could.

            He immediately wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me on top of him. I slipped my hand under his shirt while at the same time trying to prevent us from falling off the couch. One of his knees was grinding on my crotch, and he was moaning my name into my mouth. We both reeked of expensive liquor and I was 89% sure we’d be waking up feeling terrible in the morning. Ventus was slipping his hands down my pants now, so I finally made the executive decision to drag us up the stairs to my bed. I pushed him down and we started all over again. For all intents and purposes, we tore each other’s clothes off as fast as we could. The next part gets a little weird for me. I think I kept asking him if he was sure, and he kept saying yes, so I’m just like “tell me”. I didn’t exactly know what I wanted him to tell me, but it sounded sexy so I honestly didn’t care.

            We were both naked at this point and I’d stopped sucking on his tongue long enough that I could grab the lube and a couple condoms so we could do what I’d been waiting to do since he first delivered that extra-large Hawaiian. I flipped him on his stomach and slipped my fingers up his ass. I kissed and sucked all over his back, making sure I’d leave as many marks as possible. I teased and loosened him, trying my best to get him relaxed enough that it didn’t hurt when I shoved my wee-wee up his pooper.

           He was clutching the pillow to his face, trying to muffle his voice. I kept whispering “tell me what you want”. This honestly wasn’t as sexy as you think, especially considering I’d had a couple to drink and my words were slurring. The _answer_ to this, now _that_ was sexy. I almost came right there he was so cute. “I want…” he panted. “I want you…” unf, goddamn. “I want to have sex with you”. This kid guy was going to send me over the edge. The way he hid his face was beautiful. I was going to turn the virgin pizza into a gang-lords bitch and I was so excited I could cry.

            I hot-dogged my cock between his ass cheeks and practically poured lube over my dick. He was grinding back and forth under me. I pulled his waist up and slowly entered him. Despite everything, he was tight as hell. I had to sit there for a while before he was ready for me to move. I started thrusting slowly but eventually we were fucking like animals. I flipped him over and put his legs over his head. I wanted to take a picture. He was so fucking cute I wanted to keep him forever. I pulled his arms away from his face and pinned them over his head. I pumped his cock with my free hand.  
“Vanitas…If you do that, I’ll cum…” I grunted into him and started jacking him off quicker.  
“That’s the point Ven”. I was getting closer myself. I was the first to blow; I think I’d die of embarrassment. I was right at the end of my rope.

I did, in fact, cum first, but luckily enough; Ventus lasted maybe half a second longer. I pulled off the condom and threw it aside. Ventus was panting with his hands on his face. There was cum splattered up his stomach. I gently licked it off, climbing slowly up his body and leaving marks where I could. He shivered as I kissed up his neck. We kissed again, a lot less aggressive than before. Eventually I couldn’t hold myself up anymore and collapsed beside him. We held each other a little longer before we fell asleep. When we woke up in the morning we did it again, then once more after work. Then even more after he moved in with me a month later. We were fucking so often we practically became one person. I had a feeling I was slowly turning from stalker to lover and I couldn’t say I minded.


End file.
